Freedom in Time
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Wild West into Modern World. A Lakota brave. A African/White cowgirl. Horses, friendship to romance, adventure, knowledge, and freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear viewers! This is technically the first story of 2020, and being part of Dreamworks, Spirit the Stallion of the Ciamarron is one of my beloved favorites! Now, I believe the movie is sorts of a AU apart from the real world, as both worlds had the Indian Wars, and the working of the Transcontinental Railroad, but the locations are a bit different in each world for the Lakota Indians.**

**In our world, the Indian Wars was mainly in the Dakotas, but in Spirit's world, presumably in Wyoming, and for Spirit's homeland, I think it's the Yellowstone National Park. And for Little Creek's Tribe, I figured their first home was in Medicine Bow-Routt National Forest, then after the attack, they were forced to move up north, to the Thunder Basin National Grasslands.**

**The train pull and crash was somewhere in Bighorn National Forest. And for the outpost fort of Colonel Custer, (I think it was him), it was either Fort Fetterman or Fort Laramie.**

**So, that's my theory. But I understand if any of you have different theories and such. After all, we are open-minded yet different in opinions. And to the Lakota Indians today, I pray I don't offend you with my description words by Little Creek and his tribe. Thank you! -Traveler.**

* * *

-Somewhere in the middle of Wyoming, in the late 1860s-

It was a while after sunhigh, and upon the grasslands, among a used game trail is a young, mature, tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed, copper-skinned Lakota brave. He has been instructed to find a safe, hidden, prospering place for his tribe.

The Blue Wolves, a name that the Lakotas has been calling the U.S. Army, has been pushing several tribes of different clans including his, further north or west. By the name of Little Creek, the brave has been conflicted since he had individually earned his freedom with one of his dear friends, Spirit-Who-Would-Not-Be-Broken a summer ago.

Due to earning his freedom, his tribe has been left alone by the Blue Wolf Colonel and his outpost army which was relieving yet there has been sightings of Trail Wolves lately, and destroying much land on the way through, driving off many herds of Tatanka (Buffalo), which is devastating.

Little Creek was relieved that his tribe seemed to be growing back a bit more with the births of two infants last moon, but he heard stories about other tribes being killed off by angry Settler Wolves or the Wolf's demise of sickness or manipulation.

Which is why he's out here in the wilderness beyond his tribe's forced home, looking for a safe place for his people while hunting for himself, defending himself against dangerous animals or angry Settler Wolves. He fingered the sun's position, and saw that he has a few hours before sundown, so he set forward to look upon tracks in the used game trail.

After a while of tracking, he came upon a large pond within a nearby forest, smiling softly as he saw a pair of playful, springy foals in the shallows with a small group of three horses grazing nearby. He adored the beauty of the herd; a dark brown stallion with a dark mane/tail, a gray mare with a silver mane/tail, a yearling filly of black, and the twin foals being a dark brown with a silver mane/tail.

The pond seemed to shimmer peacefully under the sun, and the foals were having the time of their lives, rough-playing and leaping around in the water while calling out to each other. Little Creek watched the interaction of the herd, relaxing with his arrow lowered down, and then frowned sharply as he saw the stallion perk up stoically, looking around.

He knew he was not moving at all, so, who's hunting as well? He glanced around carefully, and he halted at once when he saw eyes in the bushes, locked upon the foals playing around a sleepy turtle, a bit far from the herd.

He drew up his arrow quickly, and just as he was lining up to the eyes in the bushes, they moved, and out came a running Sumanitu Taka (Wolf), snarling loudly as it ran toward the foals. The Stallion neighed out loud to alert the herd, and the foals, afraid, starting running.

Little Creek lined a shot instantly, and shot off, hitting the hindquarters of the wolf who yelped out, and growled lowly as it then laid its eyes upon Little Creek. He knew he was in trouble, and he attempted to shot off another arrow, but with the wolf running toward him despite its injury, he dropped the bow, and ran around the pond.

When he attempted to check behind him, he tripped, and he turned around in horror to see the wolf leaping toward him with mad eyes, he thought he was finished when suddenly, a thunderclap sounded out. Last thing Little Creek knew was the crash of the wolf into his chest, and the feeling of a thud as he came into contact with the ground hard, blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

(General POV) - 146 Years Later-

It is 2012 in the month of November, upon the 6th day, and it's the modern, real world as the pond is the mirror portal, somehow having Little Creek come into the present, and saved by a cowgirl from the attack of a mad wolf.

The savior, once out of the side of a tree, is revealed to be a young, beautiful woman. She has dark brown hair, curly and long, pinned up in a ponytail, light coffee brown skin, and bright teal eyes, naturally a petite 5'4" without the support of her boots, but when in boots, she's boosted up to be 5'6".

Clothed in a gray shirt, a dark brown jacket, a dark brown hat, dark blue jeans with a dark red belt, and winter purple boots while emboldened with a compass, rope, knife, a belt of bullets across the chest, a blue jeweled necklace, and a 24-bolt rifle in her hands.

Her name is Antonia 'Toni' Reyes, and of African/White descent. She's the proud owner of the small herd which is residing in her very own ranch property, all of 25 acres. And right now, she's gazing upon the sight of Little Creek with shock and amazement.

* * *

(Toni's P.O.V.)

I knew there has been trouble with that lone wolf lately, especially with the twins' birth last week. I never thought I could have gotten that pest of a wolf with the help of a Indian brave, and better than that, it's Little Creek!

I knew he loves horses as much as I do, but he was crazy to do that! Sure, the twins were in danger, but still...Boy, he sure looks even more cute than he was in the movie... Wow, he's the perfect embodiment for Lakota Indians yet...he's somehow real...

He sure looks like he's around my age...Little Creek...even his name fits him...I shook out with a yelp of surprise when something hit me in the back and I turned around to see my Morgan stallion, huffing at me.

"Hey, Oakheart. You're my favorite, you know that, right? And besides, you should give Little Creek a chance. He saved the twins.", I replied softly with a smirk, petting his neck.

Oakheart nickered lightly with a toss of his head, and I chuckled warmly as Silverstream, my Rocky Mountain mare came closer with the twins, their names being Pepper and Daisy. I saw the twins's older sister, Midnight sniffing all over Little Creek, and I called out, "Oi, Midnight, stop pestering him!".

Midnight snorted lightly, danced around Little Creek, and walked over to me and the rest of the herd. I am surprised that Little Creek didn't wake up by that shout, and I was concerned as maybe the fall and the crash of the wolf got him bad to the ground.

I petted Midnight softly, "Alright, I gotta check on him. Head on back home.". Oakheart snorted sharply, nudging me a tad roughly, and I looked at him, "Oakheart, I will be fine! Wolf's good as dead. Head on back home, I mean it.".

The herd tossed their heads, nickering and snorting lightly as they turned right back to the stables, and I smiled softly. I then got closer, swiftly pushing off the wolf off the side of Little Creek, and as I laid my gun with the safety on down, I checked his pulse, relieved as I felt it beating against my fingers, and left it swiftly as I could, a tad blushed as I knew I was touching a true, real Lakota brave.

Looking around for his bow as his quiver of bows rested upon his hip on the ground, I then found it a fair distance off, and I got up, heading over to pick up the bow, fingering it gently as I took in the hard-earned work on it.

Little Creek really did great work on this bow, and I wondered what kind of wood it was made from as it must have been strong to survive a pressurized wolf paw on the run. Walking back, I chuckled to myself, "This is incredible.".

I then heard a groan nearby, and I looked over to see Little Creek getting up gingerly on his backside with a supporting hand as he rubbed his head carefully with the other.

I got closer, leaning down as I asked softly, "Hey, you alright?". Rich chocolate brown eyes looked up at me, emotions in them as he seemed stupefied, speaking something in his language, sounding like 'Hopa'.

I spoke a bit louder, "Are you okay?". He blinked lightly, and smiled weakly, "You saved me...". I grinned softly with a shrug, "You saved my horses in the first place.".

Little Creek exhaled slowly, "The wolf's dead?". I nodded, "Yes. And it's a good thing too. He was a danger to the foals since before their birth.". Little Creek nodded in understanding, and I got up carefully, holding a hand out to him with a smile.

He looked up to me, then to my hand, and with a similar smile, he reached out to grab mine, and I helped him up, giving him his bow back, "The name's Toni. Toni Reyes.". Little Creek looked at me for a second, seeming to see something in my eyes, and he then bowed his head in respect with a sincere smile, "Little Creek is my name.".

My smile widened a bit more, "It's nice to meet you, Little Creek. You must be hungry, hmm?". Little Creek chuckled softly, "Yes.". I laughed warmly as I picked up my gun, pocketing it in the strap on my back.

Somehow, there was a feeling of friendship and awe from almost the first moment we had by eye contact, and I knew this is one adventure either of us would not forget, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

(Little Creek's P.O.V.)

From the moment I met Toni, I felt like I have found a friend, a familiar soul in her, and I didn't even care if she's wearing a white man's clothes. Granted, I was very curious about her as I have heard stories about Icahi People; Whites marrying Reds.

I thought she was one of the Icahi People. After all, I never knew any Red who had eyes like her, the color of a mossy lake, not green or blue, but like a bright sparkly rock of green and blue together... Her skin is unlike any skin I have seen, strangely like the pelt of some horses back at camp, but shiny like how the light hits the water...

Her hair is brown like some Icahi People and some Whites that I have heard about, through I have never seen any woman's hair drawn up like hers. I knew White and Red women wore their hair down, neither in strands or hidden under a cloth.

She clearly shoots like a white man as she killed the wolf, and she walks like one too. Maybe her father raised her to be like that...Through her style of communication seems different. Direct yet relaxed...Whites speak fast...Yet the Blue Wolf Colonel was measured and strict...

Even her name is unique like the rest of her, smooth like a arrow yet soft like a sleep song, and easily rolls off the tongue. She clearly loves her horses as we came through the small forest, calling out to them near one of the buildings.

Not definitely Red housing as it's White housing, and relieved to see that there was no Blue Wolf fort or any Blue Wolves. So, it's a ranch then as there's only three buildings. One of them has fences and open doors, clearly belonging to the small herd as they came over to greet us at one of the fences.

"Hey, Oakheart. Be nice to Little Creek, alright?", Toni chuckled warmly as she greeted the stallion, and I smiled as I saw a very familiar bond between them. Oakheart nickered lightly as he came to me, and I smiled, inclining my head slightly in respect, "Hello, Oakheart. You are a good leader, protecting your family.".

Oakheart snorted softly as he leaned his muzzle into my hand, and my smile got bigger as I touched him warmly, "You're welcome, boy.". Then suddenly, the twin foals bumped their heads into my chest, touching Oakheart on their sides, hearing a musical, beautiful laugh nearby, and I glanced to see Toni hiding her lips behind her hand.

I chuckled softly, "Hello, little ones. You look all right after that scare with that nasty wolf, hmm?". The twins whinnied happily, and pushed their snouts into my hands as I then touched them, hearing Toni's voice, "That's Pepper on your left, she got a scar just under her ear. And Daisy on your right, she's got a lighter shade of brown in her eyes.".

Sure enough, Pepper has a arrowhead-length scar just below her ear, and apart from the fact that the twins has brown eyes, Toni was right as Daisy has a lighter color of brown compared to her sister. I continued to rub their snouts as they nickered, liking me very much.

They soon were distracted by something in the grass, and went off playing around as the mare then greeted me. "Her name's Silverstream.", Toni sounded out with a chuckle in her voice. I glanced over to see Toni smiling with a memory in her eyes.

"I sense that there's a story of her name.", I replied with a raise of my eyebrow. Toni grinned warmly, "Oh, yes. You shall laugh when I tell you in a while during our meal.".

I nodded softly, "I believe that.". I then turned to greet Silverstream, bowing my head in respect, "Hello, Silverstream. You are a beautiful mare. Rain would have been great friends with you.". Silverstream nickered softly as she nuzzled my hand gingerly.

"Rain?", Toni asked curiously. I smiled softly as I glanced back at her. "My beloved mare. She was my best friend...I let her go as she had fallen in love with a mustang, Spirit-Who-Would-Not-Be-Broken.".

"That must have been difficult...I can't imagine letting go of my Oakheart. Why, he's my best friend!", Toni nodded with sympathy and passion. I chuckled softly with a nod, seeing the fire in her eyes, understanding in her face.

"Yes, it was, but I know she would be happy, and she will be cared for. They're together as they should be always.", I replied wisely. Toni nodded lightly, and then she smiled softly as the yearling filly came near us, "Hello, Midnight. Little Creek, this is Oakheart and Silverstream's eldest. She's awaiting to be Sasha's horse sooner or later.".

I blinked in curiosity, "Sasha?". Midnight nickered excitedly, looking around, and Toni touched her softly, "Easy, girl. Sasha's still in school for another hour or so. She will be down soon to see you, okay, Midnight?".

Midnight snorted lightly, twitching her tail as she seemed to glare at me with annoyance. Toni laughed softly, "Midnight dearly loves Sasha. Sasha is my neighbor down the road around the corner. You will meet her later.".

I nodded in understanding, realizing that Midnight is old enough to have someone to be her rider and partner, and from Toni's behavior, Sasha sounds like a good person. My stomach then growled lowly, and I blushed in embarrassment as I saw Toni giggle.

"We better get some food in you, Little Creek. You sound like a bear!", Toni teased playfully, and I smiled lightly, "I suppose I am hungry like a bear.". Toni giggled again, and I somehow came to enjoy that sound very quickly.

"Then come on! We will be busy later on.", Toni grinned lightly, gesturing to one of the buildings, perhaps her home...I nodded, "I understand. Lead on, Toni.". She then grabbed my hand, and I gulped under my breath as I felt her smooth, slightly calloused skin.

The girls back home wasn't this forward yet I didn't care as Toni saved my life... At least Eagle's Wing or Fast River is not seeing this as I would have lived with their teasing for good. My mother would have liked Toni...I don't know about Father...


	4. Chapter 4

(General POV)

When Little Creek met Sasha, he was surprised to meet someone similar to Toni in appearance. He didn't know her heritage at the time as he thought she was one of the Icahi People, but when later on, Toni explained that Sasha is a Polynesian/Canadian-American girl, and Sasha's appearance was proof of that.

She has dark green eyes, dark curly and long brown hair, copper tan skin, being 9 years old and still growing through she's 4'5" at the time. Sasha herself, she was beyond shocked to meet Little Creek for real as she had watched the movie multiple times with Toni, being a fan of Spirit.

And now she's getting to know him very well, through not as well as Toni, but she can see the attraction between the two, so she's excited for her mentor as Sasha knew that Toni has some family problems with her parents about her deceased ex-boyfriend, Samuel 'Big Puma' Tarlos since his death.

Sasha liked Samuel as he was the gentle giant type, being cool with the horses, and he actually delivered Midnight a little over a year ago, convincing Toni that Sasha can work on the ranch on the weekends and the summer to earn Midnight, and she didn't care if Samuel was a Arapaho Indian.

Toni often said that her parents had a great dislike for any tribe of Indians, but not her. Sasha heard that it was due to some time long ago, a Native Indian was attempting to steal Toni's great-grandmother for intention to be his wife or something.

Her family saw everything, killed him off, and vowed right there that it's forbidden to be with a Native in friendly or romantically interactions. Sasha thought it was beyond stupid as it's literally the 21st century now, and there has been laws about abusing racial stuff or something.

Anyway, a couple of weeks or so after the birth of Midnight, Samuel was delivering some deer pelts he had caught the season before to some neighbors of his tribe, and there was a noise at a streetlight when his truck came out into smoke.

Of course, he got out to check the trouble, and well, he didn't survive the tow truck crash when a red running car came into the tow truck at the corner. Toni properly grieved, but during her grieving time, her parents brutally tried to convince her to come back to Kansas City.

Sasha was visiting Midnight for the day as it was the weekend, and she heard the nasty fight. Toni's parents liked her long before this, but when they came out to see a red-eyed Toni next to Sasha, well, Sasha's temper fired up, and defended Toni fiercely, scaring Toni's estranged parents off.

Oh, Little Creek never knew about this yet as he is busy being shell-shocked to see that everything has changed, and that lasted for a month easily with caution while feeding the horses outside as once a while, there would be a car passing by.

After that month of getting used to the technology and everything, he came to accept that he's not alone in this as he saw that he has Toni and Sasha's help, and he eventually became a reluctant visitor to town a half hour away.

And there, as Sasha began to notice, it was the beginnings of a budding relationship between Little Creek and Toni, and it started with a dawn ride upon Oakheart and Silverstream.


	5. Chapter 5

(Toni's P.O.V.) -December 12th, 2012

I yawned softly as I thumped the alarm clock, glancing at the time, and I smiled lightly. I then looked out my window, and grinned in awe as I saw a light sprinkling of snow. I quickly got up from bed, grabbing my clothes for the day, and heading out into the hallway.

Little Creek's door is open as usual, something about wanting to hear sounds easier, and I didn't blame him after being taken off guard with Colonel's attack upon camp that time, he is a tad more alert these days, even if he had seen the movie last week.

I saw Little Creek snoring in his fur nest bed, and I snickered lightly as I saw his hair looking so mussed up like a puffball. I called out, "Creek!". He somehow doesn't mind my use of shortening his name, and he seems to like it well enough.

He groaned lightly, "A tad early for this, Toni.", waking up easily as he's like a medium sleeper. I spoke with a smile, "It's a hour before dawn! Remember what I told you two days ago?".

Little Creek blinked, glancing at me, "Wait, the surprise?". I nodded with a excited look, "Yeah! I just gotta have a quick shower. You take care of breakfast, yeah?".

He frowned lightly, "Toni, I messed up the eggs last time.". I sighed lightly, "I know. We're gonna go with something easier. Cereal, okay?". Little Creek smiled, looking relieved, "That, I can do.".

"Great! Be out in 10 minutes or so.", I grinned with a wink before I walked over to the bathroom, starting up the shower. After a quick wash and a towel dry, I got out of the bathroom, humming lightly as I saw Little Creek finishing up his bowl of corn flakes, dressed in his winter clothes.

It was lucky that he got his pack too, otherwise he wouldn't begin to survive the winter here. I called out, "Creek, the bathroom's yours!". He looked up, and smiled, "You look good, Toni.". I am dressed in a purple sweater, deerskin pants, and my cowgirl boots.

I giggled softly, "Thanks, Creek. Your hair's messy, you better fix it.". Little Creek snorted lightly, "You can't help teasing me, can't you?". I grinned slyly, "It's one of my quirks.".

Little Creek chuckled lightly, picking up his bowl and mine as I opened up the refrigerator, grabbing out the milk, and feeling a hand upon my back, passing by me, I closed the refrigerator, pouring the milk into my bowl on the counter.

Putting back the milk into the fridge, I picked up my bowl, heading to the little dining table besides the kitchen, humming a tune as I heard the sounds of the herd outside, and began to eat. I checked the time as Little Creek came back soon, his hair perfectly silky in ponytails.

"Why don't you check on the herd? I'm almost done here.", I smiled with a nod. Little Creek smiled, "Are we having a ride?".

I grinned softly, "Part of the plan to get to the surprise.". Little Creek nodded lightly, "I will get Oakheart and Silverstream ready then.". He then left to the door, grabbing his deerskin coat on the way as I went back to my cereal.

As soon as I finished, I then grabbed my leather coat and my fleece outdoor beanie/cap/earflaps hat, and I headed out, humming with a smile. Making my way to the stables, I saw Oakheart and Silverstream prepared with Native Bridles and Bareback Pads, looking very comfortable after some feed and water in them, and I saw the twins with Midnight for security as Little Creek came out with a cowboy hat on his head.

I giggled softly, "Where did you find that, Creek?". He blinked, "It was resting besides a saddle in the tack room.". I exhaled softly as I realized where he meant, and I nodded slowly, "Okay, that's fine. Come on, we must not be late.".

We then swung up into the backs of our horses, I on Oakheart while Little Creek's on Silverstream. I led the way to one of the trails through the forest, checking my watch, and called out, "We're almost there, Creek.".

"Does this explain why you were out here the past week?", asked Little Creek curiously as he walked Silverstream on my side, glancing at me. I nodded, "More or less. You are going to like it.". He smiled with a nod of understanding.

We made it to the edge, and I smiled lightly as I saw the first trickles of sunlight coming over, and I heard Little Creek exhale in surprise, and I looked over to see the look of wonder and awe on his face, the way the sunlight's hitting him, looking more handsome than ever.

A shiver ran through me as I realized that it's not just a crush anymore. He has been my best friend since Samuel's passing a year ago. He has taken to my world with a kind, open-minded heart, treating my horses with care and love, and befriending my neighbor with a mischievous streak of fun.

"Was this the surprise, Toni?", Little Creek whispered carefully. I shook my head as I got off Oakheart, patting his side softly, "Not quite. Dawn is the best part to see it in its glory. Come and join me. The horses wouldn't fit.".

Little Creek got off, and joined me as I smiled softly, "Close your eyes, I'll guide you.". He nodded, "I trust you.". He closed his eyes, held out his hand, and I took it in mine, walking forward as I took in the feel of warm, calloused skin.

I wondered for a brief moment how'd his lips feel if he kissed me, but I quickly shook the thought off, refocusing, and smiled softly as I went around the corner of the edge, seeing my creation I have worked on all last week.

I called out, "Stop. We're here.". Little Creek obeyed instantly, his eyes still closed as I stood by his side, "Can I open them now?". I chuckled in excitement, "Go ahead.", knowing that he is so going to love this.


	6. Chapter 6

(Little Creek's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes, waiting momentarily to let light in, and once my vision cleared, I gasped out loud as right before me in a clearing is a Tatanka. But once I took a closer look, I realized it wasn't real, but almost looked real as there are signs of woodwork and different fur, and its structure wasn't quite right.

"You worked on this?", I whispered in amazement as I glanced at Toni who looked excited. She nodded, "Yep! I thought you'd like a blend of a thinking hideout/hunting target for practice.".

I blinked in surprise, "Thinking hideout?". Toni hopped slightly on her feet, "Oh, you gotta see this up close! Come on, this is the best part!".

She went down a slight incline into the clearing, clearly excited, causing me to chuckle in amusement as I followed her behind. As I got closer, I can see overlaps of deerskin, fox fur, rabbit fur, and even some elk fur covering the entirely of the Tatanka structure, and the horns were sawed off deer antlers.

With the legs, I saw remnants of strong wood like oak, poplar, cedar, and there is a pair of old horseshoes per foot, doubled up to resemble a Tatanka's hooves. The tail is a tad different, being made of horsehair. It was quite big, definitely adult Tatanka size.

Toni came to the side, and there, I saw a wooden latch as she grasped it, and brought it down to the ground, creating two big steps, revealing a ladder into the chest itself. "Go on inside, it's okay.", Toni replied with a confident smile.

I took a deep breath before I then moved up, heading up on my hands and feet, getting in, and I was surprised to see that I can fit easily, quickly taking a seat upon a pillow. I took a look around as Toni joined me, crawling inside and taking a seat on the other pillow across from me.

All above me and around is more woodwork, and I can tell that it's wood underneath us as well, yet taking a tad closer look at the front, I see hay, and sure enough, there's the musty smell of it to prove it. "You told me that your people often go for the front, shooting to the spine, brain, heart. So, the hay will save the arrows in case if any breaks through the wood first.", Toni quietly replied.

I exhaled softly, "Toni, it's amazing. I'd never thought of this, yet you did, and I love it.". Toni stared at me with a hopeful expression, "Really? You love it?".

I nodded with a smile, "This is the best thing I'd ever have, and I thank you so much to bring more happiness for me.". Toni smiled widely, and then the sun was beaming upon us yet I didn't care as I saw the inner beauty in her; her confidence, compassion, honesty, loyalty, and love.

In that moment, I realized how much she meant to me, having welcomed me in her home, trusting me with her horses, making sure I was happy and content, cheering me up when I feel sad, and now giving me the most wonderful gift I've ever received, I then listened to my heart, knowing what to do now.

She was momentarily distracted by a sound outside, and I reached out with a hand, breathed softly, "Toni.". She turned her head, her cheek coming into my hand, and I heard a soft gasp as she looked at me, "Creek?".

I spoke nothing, only leaning in as I came forward, and I smiled softly in reassurance, seeing her eyes sparkle in a emotion I have seen before in my mother and father. I saw her lean in, exhaling slowly as she closed her eyes, and in a moment, I felt somehow peaceful yet excited when I then kissed her.

It felt wonderful and long-lasting yet it was truly a minute before we broke apart, and I opened my eyes, smiling at Toni who blushed brightly. "Hopa.", I breathed softly. Toni smiled softly with a curious tint in her eyes.

"What does that mean? You said that before.", Toni replied softly. I chuckled, "Even before, I was right. You truly are beautiful.". Toni blinked in surprise and joy as she then whispered softly, "Hopa means beautiful, huh?".

I nodded with a grin, falling in love even more as she's incredibly smart. She giggled warmly, "Can you guess this one? You are my vegter.". I tilted my head in confusion as I thought it over, and I then got a idea.

"Is it hunter?", I asked curiously. Toni shook her head, giggling even harder, "So close. You may be a hunter, but that's only part of who you are.". I blinked as something then came to me, and then I remembered the conversation after the movie.

I exhaled softly as I smiled, "I will always be your warrior, Toni.". Toni grinned so widely, "That's it, Creek! Oh, I am so proud of you.". She then poked me on the shoulder with a mischievous smile as she then got out of the Tatanka structure, and I followed her.

I remembered how she opened the door, so I figured how to close it up, and once I turned around, I met her lips in another kiss. She giggled softly after she pulled back, "Try to catch me, Creek!". She then ran on, her hair waving wildly behind her, her eyes sparkling as she smiled back at me.

I laughed heartily, putting my heart and body into the chase, realizing that this is one of the very best days of my life, and I am not going to let go of Toni as I am in love with her. I am glad that the sun and our horses bare witness to our union of being a couple as they aren't going to tell anybody else, except for the rest of the herd which is understandable.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sasha's P.O.V.) -14 days later- Dec 28th, 2012

I hummed lightly as I walked into the small stables of my family, noticing Midnight's head over her stall bottom door. "Hey, Midnight! Sleep well?".

She nickered lightly with a snort as she greeted me with a nuzzle, and I giggled softly, still not getting over the fact that Midnight was literally my Christmas present. I still can't believe that Little Creek personally gifted her to me, thanks to Toni's encouragement to get him into the Christmas Spirit.

I loved Toni's expression when Little Creek gave her very own bow, and I knew she's gonna spend way more time with Little Creek as she never had a bow or arrows before. Oh, Samuel had his own bow and arrows, but he allowed Toni to use her gun when partnered on hunting missions.

I knew Samuel would have been happy to see Toni in love again, and I bet he and Little Creek would have been great friends. I sighed heavily as Midnight nudged me, "Just thinking, girl. I am really happy for Little Creek and Toni, you know? I just hope Toni's folks doesn't visit again...You heard that nasty fight as I did.".

Midnight burred softly with a nod, and I smiled weakly, "Enough of that. Wanna go for a ride, girl?". Midnight neighed at that with a shake of her head, and I laughed softly, "Alright then. We will visit them, yeah? I bet you have been a bit homesick, huh?".

Midnight nickered softly with a nuzzle into my face, and I smiled at her as I then headed for the tack room, and after a while of preparing Midnight, we set out with a wave to my folks who's in the house, seeming to be in the kitchen, thanks to the side window's view. I sighed lightly as they didn't notice me...again...

Looks like the tension's still there...Maybe Toni was right...Looks like it's gonna be a divorce, then... At least Toni divorced her parents...Toni is like my big sister or aunt, through I hope I can go with them when Little Creek goes back to his time...

Through I have a feeling that Little Creek needs to know where to find a safe place so his tribe can be free, and besides, I wouldn't mind living in his time...And maybe...I can have some friends...Town kids doesn't seem to understand farm life...

A snort shook me out of my thoughts, and I looked up slightly to see Toni's house in the distance, realizing that we had made the half-mile already. I smiled, "You sure know the way, Midnight.". She turned her head to me, nickering with a smile in her eyes.

It still amazes me that horses, especially Midnight have a incredible memory. I hummed lightly as I saw Little Creek going out with Silverstream, probably to Tatanka Target, and I nudged Midnight, "Call your mom.".

Midnight neighed out loud, and Silverstream turned halfway, neighing back, seeing Little Creek's face light up in a smile as I urged Midnight into a canter. "Hello, Sasha, Midnight. Looks like Midnight's well.".

I smiled, "Yep. These last few nights were a bit fickle at first, but she eventually got used to it pretty quick. She's been great.".

Little Creek chuckled softly, "If you're looking for Toni, she's patrolling in the east on Oakheart.". I nodded in understanding, "Thanks, Little Creek, for that info, but I was rather thinking of a race against you.", smiling slyly.

Little Creek raised his eyes in surprise, "Been a while since I did that on a horse. Sure you two wanna race us?". I laughed softly, "You know Midnight is fast! She has been since she was a week old!". To prove me further, Midnight whickered softly with a shake of her mane with a hoof sweep of boasting.

Silverstream snorted lightly, glancing at Little Creek who chuckled heartily, "What about it, Silver? Us oldies against a pair of youngsters?". Silverstream neighed determinedly with a snort. I laughed again, "Great! How about to the Tatanka Target and back here?".

Little Creek thought for a moment, "You have a deal then. And do not get upset if we beat you two.". I smirked, "There's nothing at stake, man! Just a little race, and besides, you will pout when I tell Toni if I beat you then!".

Little Creek smirked back as he adjusted his legs and stance upon Silverstream as she backed up slightly, lining up almost perfectly, and I urged Midnight on a bit more to match her mother at the exact line. We counted off from three, and bam, I and Midnight were first as we went trough the forest, putting faith and trust in my horse as she knew the forest more by heart than myself.

Then suddenly as we came out of the forest into the plains corner, Little Creek and Silverstream were first! I never thought I'd see Silverstream look so flawless or Little Creek actually riding for real. We raced around Tatanka Target, and I was beaming when we beat them as we went back into the forest, yet I can see them so close.

Then we burst out of the forest into the ranch boundary, braking at once as we passed over the grass belt, panting loudly as we looked at each other, and I laughed softly as I realized that I was too focused to see if any of us actually crossed in the first place.

"Let me guess, you were having too much fun to notice that we might have tied?", I asked in humor as I smiled at Little Creek, patting Midnight's neck as she huffed heavily. Little Creek chuckled softly, "You got me there. You two sure know your way around in the forest.".

"What about you two? I never saw such a sight like that, running on the plains like that, Silver practically looked like a arrow!", I exclaimed in amazement. Little Creek laughed softly as he patted Silverstream's neck warmly, "When you've had experience like I have, it's possible to be a great warrior or hunter.".

I grinned softly as I nodded, chuckling in delight, then I looked over to see Toni coming off Oakheart nearby, and I frowned as I saw her angry face. "Who's that over there?", spoke Little Creek in confusion. I blinked, looking over in the direction he's looking at, and I groaned softly, "Not them...Looks like I may have spoke too soon.".

"Sasha?", Little Creek asked in concern. I looked at Little Creek with a tentative look, "It's her parents...", as I muttered lowly with a scowling frown.

Little Creek's eyes widened in recognizance and shock, clearly remembering the conversation we all had on Christmas Eve as he was confused on why Toni doesn't have a family after he learned that Christmas's about spending time with family, friends.

This is so not Toni's day..nor my day either...I hope Little Creek's ready for this...Should I stay or leave?


	8. Chapter 8

(General P.O.V.)

Toni's estranged parents has been born and raised in Kansas City as long as they could remember. Chris Reyes has light blue eyes, pale tan skin, black hair, and he met Ruby Isters which was her maiden name before marrying Chris.

Ruby has light brown eyes, chocolate brown skin, and dark brown hair. She and Chris were best friends, their families got along well, and of course, influenced by Chris's ancestor's story about being taken by a Indian.

When they welcomed Toni into the world, they wanted her to have the best, being taught to treat others respectfully and friendly as she would want to be. Of course, they were angry when they found out that Toni had met a family at the Kansas City Indian Center while on her exploring adventures.

That was the very first time Toni had remembered fighting with her parents, and she disobeyed her parents by visiting the Center often in her teenage years. She was happy when she got her driving license, realizing that she won't have to see her parents again once she turned 18 or graduated high school.

She traveled up to Wyoming, finding jobs in the town nearby, and having ever saved a lot since she had that first fight, she then was able to buy the ranch, trading a day job for Oakheart and Silverstream. In the town, she met Samuel, and of course, Sasha as well.

Toni was upset when she saw her parents about two years later, being found by a private investigator or something, and of course, Samuel had the unfortunate meeting with them. Since then, they were driven off repeatedly at Toni's threats and Samuel's protectiveness.

But since Samuel's death and that nasty fight, Toni dreaded seeing her parents again, knowing that they are still alive, thanks to Facebook and all. And now, Toni is very much pissed off as it is a bit after Christmas, having that heartrendingly conversation with Little Creek, knowing that there will be another shouting match again if they see Little Creek.

* * *

(Toni's P.O.V.)

I hissed angrily as I glared at my ex-parents, "What are you doing here?". Ruby sighed heavily, "Darling, it's after Christmas, could you give us a chance?".

I scoffed at that, "I gave you chances after we fought back in Kansas City, but not here! This is my property, get out of here!". Chris looked at me furiously, "Don't talk back to your mother, Antonia Martha Reyes!".

"Name's Toni! T-O-N-I! I am not going back there! Why couldn't you make up your mind for freaking sake?! Indians are like us! They have families, dreams, jobs, feelings, everything!", I shouted with a scoff.

Chris growled lightly, "Have you forgot our history? Your great-grandmother was almost stolen by a Indian! He wanted her for himself, but we saved her, killing him!".

I snarled lowly, "That's because they didn't care to listen to the whole story! There must have been a freaking reason why she was in contact with a Indian! Maybe he thought she was in trouble, or that he fell in love with her before all of that mess!".

Ruby shook her head, "There's no proof of that. Trust me, I searched all around to help your father out, but Grandfather seemed so sure!". I muttered lowly, "Phhf. Grandfather was loose in the mind when I was a kid! And besides, how would you know if the story was twisted from a lie or something else, huh?".

Chris exhaled sharply with a blink, "I trust Grandfather. He wouldn't lie.". I rolled my eyes, "You were his favorite! You thought he was a soldier when he told you, but I checked around for the records. He lied to you!".

Chris widened his eyes, "No, he wouldn't...". I glared at him, "You are damn stubborn as a bull! He lied to you about being a soldier! There's a high chance he lied to you about that damn story too!".

"And I thought last time was nasty.", sounded a voice in the distance, and I looked over to see Sasha walking toward us with Little Creek following her...I grimaced lightly...Did he hear all of that? I heard a angry hiss, and I looked back to see Chris looking angry, "Who the hell is he?".

I glared at him, "His name is Little Creek, and he's my boyfriend!". Ruby blinked in surprise, "You moved on...". I growled lightly with a snort, "I grieved. I moved on. I found love again.".

"Are you alright, Toni?", spoke Little Creek, looking concerned. I sighed heavily, "No, I am not, Creek. They're bothering me.". Little Creek now looked very worried as he came to me, his hands rubbing my shoulders as to relieve the tension I didn't realize that I was in.

He whispered lowly, "Hopa, do you want me here?". I nodded lightly, "Yes, I do. They need to know that I am happy with my life, my home, and that I don't damn want to go back with them!". I heard a murmur of agreement from him, and I knew at once, he's going to speak up for me.


	9. Chapter 9

(Little Creek's P.O.V.)

I took a deep breath as I took the first clear look at Toni's parents, and realized they aren't that different from us in relationship situations. "Mr. and Mrs. Reyes, your daughter's the most amazing, compassionate, fiery, protective, loyal, and loving person I have ever come to know in the time I've been here, and you should be proud that Toni has found love.",

"I am not Samuel's replacement for he and I are on two opposite sides of the coin, but I respected him, knowing that he would've wanted Toni to be happy, and she is. Toni has found her future in this ranch, in me, and if you can't accept that, then you aren't better than the one who have killed Samuel.".

Toni's father growled, "How dare you say that?! We aren't murderers!". I exhaled softly, "No, you aren't, but you are not seeing what I see. You are White, and your wife is Black. Everybody wouldn't have accepted that back then, could they?".

Toni's mother sharply gasped, seeming to remember something, and she sobbed lightly, earning her husband to look at her in concern. "Ruby, are you okay?". Toni's mother, Ruby looked at her husband with tears, "We were the blind fools, Chris! We have forgotten our own past. Your friends at school, my uncle, the teachers...".

Toni's father, Chris exhaled heavily, a shocked yet weary look forming in his face as he seemed to remember his past in his mind's eye. He murmured lowly, "Even my mother at first... Oh, my god, what have we done?!".

I felt a hand grab into mine, and I glanced at Toni, who smiled weakly, "You truly are a peacekeeper, Creek.". I nodded softly, seeing love and awe in her eyes. Grandmother Cloud was right...Wisdom grows in a person like a tree...

I kissed her on the temple softly, murmuring softly, "I am your vegter, Toni, now and always.". She sighed happily, smiling in contentment. I then heard Sasha's huff of amusement, "You can't just get enough of each other, can you?".

I blushed heavily in embarrassment as Toni giggled heartily, and I heard a sigh across from us, causing me to look up to see Chris and Ruby, all humbled and weary.

"Can you forgive us, Toni? We were blind fools...We should have known that differences didn't matter for you...and your boyfriend like they didn't matter for us...", spoke Chris slowly. I heard Toni exhale, and I glanced to see a tentative look on her, making me realize this is probably the hardest decision for her to make.

Toni then replied, "I can't forget what you did, and I couldn't forgive you yet, but I am willing to let you be part of my life if you accept Little Creek for the sake of my happiness.". Ruby grasped Chris's hand, and they looked at each other with the long-beloved practice of silent communication.

After a few moments that felt like a lifetime, I saw smiles forming upon Ruby and Chris's faces, and Chris came forward, giving out his hand as a gesture of introduction and trust, "Nice to meet you, Little Creek. Call me Chris.". I exhaled, smiling widely, "I thank you, Chris, and I love your daughter.".

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?", chuckled Ruby as she pulled back from a hug with Toni, and Toni blushed, "Mom!". I smiled softly as Sasha joined us, "Now what?". I sighed lightly as Toni looked back at me, and I knew we are going to reveal the true story behind me. Seeing her world was a beyond-shocking, incredible eye-opener for me, but for them, is it going to be the same or verily different?

Toni glanced at Ruby, "Mother, do you remember that day you disobeyed Father just for a while?". Chris looked at Ruby with surprise as she replied, "Toni was turning 11, and since I was intended to be busy on her birthday due to the business's employee schedule, I figured I would have a bit of a girls' day with Toni. I didn't know she was planning to convince me until I realized too late when I was in the middle of the movie...".

Ruby seemed to realize something as light came into her eyes, remembering, and she looked over at me, "This is impossible...Yet we are all seeing him...". I smiled softly, "My world is just one of millions, and I don't know how I got here, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have known Toni, the love of my life...".

Chris looked genuinely confused, "What's going on? I don't understand.". Toni replied, "It's okay, Daddy. Little Creek is human like any of us, just from a different place, a different time..". Chris blinked in curiosity, and Sasha replied, "I think you better start from the beginning, Toni, starting with the movie.".

I nodded in agreement, "Sasha's right, Hopa. Your father deserves to know my story.". Toni looked thoughtful, and smiled, "Alright, Creek, but first, we have to put the horses back in the stables.". I grimaced sheepishly as I realized that Oakheart, Silverstream, and Midnight has seen and heard everything.


	10. Chapter 10

***Kudos to **Azalea542 **for her suggestive ideas back in Chapter 9 and now, this chapter as well. Such a great friend, and please read her stories! -Traveler.**

* * *

(General P.O.V.)

Naturally, it was a shock for the Reyes once the movie was finished, and there were numerous questions from them toward Little Creek, like festivals, food, culture, relationships, anything they'd think of. Little Creek was all too happy to answer their train of questions, through there was some shaky tension if not uncomfortable when it came to some very particular questions.

It gradually took some time for the Reyes to get used to the fact that their daughter's dating a Native again, but this time, they weren't angry about it, just somewhat tolerant. Through they wished that they'd see the truth about Toni/Chris's ancestor and the Native, and to their surprise, they got their wish not even a month later on Sasha's 10th birthday.

* * *

(Sasha's P.O.V.) -January 26th, 2013-

I giggled softly as I heard different tones of everybody's voices as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to me, sitting before a big cake glowing with candles on the table. Ruby chuckled softly, "Go make a wish, birthday girl.", finishing her part in the song.

I thought for a moment, glanced at Ruby, and then Chris who's smiling with Toni, remembering the conversation of theories about their ancestor. I knew I practically had everything now. I got Midnight. Toni and Little Creek are like my older siblings, and Ruby & Chris are great friends, sometimes like a aunt/uncle. I knew my former parents are nearing divorce, if not by this month then.

I then realized I wanted Toni to know her past thoroughly, and then perhaps, there would be a closer relationship between Little Creek and her parents. After all, I knew about this stuff, thanks to being treated as a adult sometimes. I exhaled softly, closing my eyes as I wished hard, and blew out in the direction of the candles.

I then heard cheering as I opened my eyes, grinning softly as I saw that the candles were completely out. Toni laughed softly as she complimented me, "Great job on blowing them out! Smart to shape them into a horseshoe, yep...".

I smiled lightly, "Easier to be close than spread out, that's for sure. Let's eat!". It's still hard to believe that Toni baked this with Ruby's help. I am glad that she never forgot that I am a sucker for red velvet marble cake with vanilla frosting.

We all got pieces, conversing amicably as we all walked over to the small pile of presents. I hummed lightly in contentment a while later after I had finished with unwrapping the presents. I got a awesome necklace of wolf fangs from Little Creek. He must have been told by Toni that I was the first one to see the wolf long before the foals' birth.

From Toni, I got a neat bracelet of braided horsehair, donated from the herd including Midnight, and from Chris, I got a pair of stylish boots, and from Ruby, I got a great journal, purple in color yet blank and awaiting for me to write in.

We then had some great fun, dancing to music and watching Spirit & Pocahontas. When Toni was to remove the DVD of Pocahontas, the TV suddenly glowed blue for a minute, static fizzing through in sound, causing us to stare in confusion and surprise.

The glowing dimmed, slowing down to be a acceptable background as words appeared. I saw Toni's full name, date of birth, and then it seemed to move upwards and outwards, leading to Chris and Ruby, appearing as a guide of a genealogy map.

The name of Chris glowed gold, and the line moved onward, heading up to a man with the name of George Theodore Reyes. Chris gasped, "Dad.". Toni blinked, "Grandfather is next up then.". The name of Chris's dad/Toni's grandfather glowed gold, and then headed up to another name.

The one that Toni/Chris/Ruby calls Grandfather is named Henry Nicholas Reyes, and again, it glowed gold, heading up further on, landing upon a female one this time, called by Danielle Victoria Reyes nee McCallison.

That sounds Irish...It glowed gold, heading up again, landing upon another female name, called by Annebeth Pollyanna McCallison. Between her are two men's names. On the right side is a Reyes man, the one who started the Reyes line, Charles Paul Reyes.

On the left side of Annebeth is a Native man, and his name was Takoda...So, this is the one who was said to kidnap Annebeth and was killed on sight, perhaps on Charles's order or Annebeth's parents...When I looked closer, I was shell-shocked to see a dotted line between Annebeth and Takoda, leading down to a name.

Timothy 'Sota' Christopher McCallison of the Arapaho Tribe only lasted a week if I understood the dates right...Did Charles kill him because of his mixed blood, or did he die of a newborn illness? I heard Little Creek exhale sharply, "Sota means smoke.".

Smoke, huh? That would have suited him well as he's half White-Irish and half Arapaho. But that's not enough for Toni or her parents... Sure, the names of the genealogy line is proof, but how did that start? Where's the story?


	11. Chapter 11

(Toni's P.O.V.) -A month later- February 26th, 2013-

I hummed lightly as I sat upon a bench, cuddled up as I saw Little Creek heading out of the stables, talking to Dad. I am so relieved that the relationship between Little Creek and my parents got stronger and better since Sasha's birthday...

I still can't believe that I was part Irish, or that Annebeth was actually in love with Takoda, having secret meetings and all while being practically forced to marry a man twice her age. Annebeth was just 19 when she married Takoda in secret, and had Sota in Takoda's village! Charles was 39, close-minded and ambitious.

I was upset to find out that Charles led Annebeth's parents to believe that Takoda was forcing himself upon Annebeth against her will, all out of jealousy and anger...And Sota, he didn't do anything! He was just a innocent baby in all of this, yet Charles poisoned him while Annebeth was trying to stop Takoda from being killed...

And after the marriage of herself and Charles, and giving birth to Danielle, Annebeth went for suicide, looking miserable and heartbroken after a nasty fight and several bruises from Charles... And to think, we watched the whole story in color and sound on TV!

Once the story was finished, Little Creek was insistent on commenting that I got Annebeth's petite frame and her nose...Dad was both surprised yet disgusted when Little Creek commented that Dad got Annebeth's eye color while having Charles's black hair...

Sasha was shocked as well, commenting that I and in turn, Dad would have been related to Sota if Annebeth and Takoda had taken the chance to run away to the mountains...Sasha also couldn't imagine living with a murderer if she was in the same situation...

I felt the same...I just can't believe my family begun on lies and murder! Mom was devastated...Sure, her ancestors were slaves, but murder...that was unthinkable! Anyhow, Dad and I were somehow relieved when we saw the truth, and we finally knew who we are, for we had admitted there was a feeling of something missing before all of this.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?", asked Mom, and I blinked, smiling at her as I looked over to see her holding two cups of hot chocolate as she sat next to me. She handed one to me, and I chuckled softly, "Can you blame me if I am still processing that day?".

"No, I don't. It's quite the big impact on your father. He couldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror...I suppose you have done similarly, Toni?", replied Mom thoughtfully. I sighed softly, "At least I know why I have a affinity with horses...and Indians as well...".

Mom chuckled softly, "You truly have spirit just like Annebeth.". She cradled my cheek softly with motherly love in her eyes, and I smiled warmly, "Thanks, Mom.". I leaned into her side, glancing out again to see Little Creek laughing at something Dad said.

I murmured softly, "At least we found a place where it would be the same in Creek's world, a safe place for the tribe.". Mom sighed softly, "Yes, it will be wild and free in his world, no people crowding for attractions...Just wildlife and freedom...Perhaps Spirit and his herd lives nearby...".

We all went to Yellowstone Park including Sasha for the weekend after her birthday. Little Creek had a vision once we went to Inspiration Point, and there, once we heard what he meant, I knew his mission is almost complete. And now, all of us have been mainly wondering of the day Little Creek would have to go back to his world.

Of course, I was shocked that when Little Creek said that he'd understand if I couldn't go with him for he wanted me to be happy with my life here. The confession convinced Dad and Mom finally in realizing that Little Creek truly loves me with all his heart, and they told me that I deserve to be with Little Creek for they remembered those childhood days where I didn't feel like I belonged.

Belonging with Little Creek in his world, they said, is something bigger and better for me, and they asked me if this would make me happy. After reeling in shock by Little Creek's confessions and my parents's wisdom, I listened to my heart, and I didn't hesitate to say that I am going with Little Creek.

Little Creek was bursting with happiness and love when he heard me, and the kiss right after was so blissful and right. The hugs from Dad and Mom were perfect too, and of course, I asked them if they would come along too. They calmly declined, and told me that even if they're comfortable with Little Creek and his culture, they'd feel like they didn't belong there, and besides, they claimed that they're too comfortable with modern life.

We shared laughter after that, and ever since, I put my parents into my will, giving them the ranch, knowing that they would have a vacation home at least in case if they're planning to go back to Kansas City. I chuckled lightly, "I bet Spirit and Rain has a foal...".

Mom hummed softly at that, suddenly looking up in surprise, "Is that Sasha?". I blinked, looking over to see a sprinting Midnight with Sasha on her back, bareback. They passed by Little Creek and Dad, earning surprised shouts from the men, and then sprinted into the forest.

"Something's wrong.", I worriedly commented...Did her parents yell again? I got up, walking quickly from the sun porch, exiting through the door, calling out to the men, "Saddle up, guys! We've got to find Sasha! It's getting dark in a hour!".

Remarkably, in a matter of five minutes, we set out on the duo with the twins following us. I on Oakheart with Mom behind me, and Little Creek on Silverstream with Dad behind him. With ease of tracking, Little Creek showed that Midnight has been on the trail to the large pond.

We then went through the forest quickly, finding Sasha crying on her knees, hiding her face as she sat before the large pond with Midnight nickering in concern as she attempted to nuzzle Sasha. We all got off, and I walked over to Sasha, kneeling as I spoke softly, "Sasha?".

"They (hic) signed the divorce papers. (Hic) Argument at me about moving! (Hic) He wanted Santa Monica! She (hic) wanted New York! Didn't ask me!", Sasha cried through her arms. I frowned at that as I rubbed her back, "They didn't ask you?".

She shook her head, "Only care about jobs...Not me! Screamed at me...hurt me...". I blinked in horror and shock, "Sasha, please look at me...". She sobbed loudly for a sec as her shoulders shook, "Don't make me go back to them...I wanna go with you...".

I was to reply when I saw Little Creek kneeling next to me, and he spoke quietly, "Toni's worried about you, Zonta.", calling her by her adoptive Lakota nickname. He told me that it means 'trustworthy' which suits Sasha well.

Sasha sniffed softly, "Ok...". She then slowly looked up at us with tears in her eyes, and I gasped when I saw the bruise on her cheek. "Did one of them slap you, Sasha?". Sasha spoke nothing as tears fell down her face, but I knew she was saying yes...

I heard Little Creek growl, "How dare they?! Hurting a child like this, this is unacceptable!". He began to get up when I grabbed his wrist, "Creek, don't. She needs us. She couldn't bear it if you get into trouble with the cops...".

Creek exhaled slowly, "But they deserve to be punished...". I looked straight at him, "Yes, they will be punished by the Creator's judgement. Right now, Sasha needs to feel like she's safe with us, understand?".

I heard a sniffle, "You ain't letting them take me back?". I looked back at Sasha, and I exhaled, "You're family, not them. When Little Creek goes, I intend to go with him, and you're coming with us where you'll be safe and happy.".

Sasha looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes, "Promise?". Little Creek got down on his knees, grasped Sasha's shoulders, "We promise, and I know my tribe will love you as we do.". Sasha began to smile weakly, "I love you guys too.", crawling to us, earning us to hug her.

Then neighs sounded out, confused and scared, and I barely pulled back when I saw the pond becoming blue, but not just any blue, but glowing blue. We all got up, staring in shock and awe as a picture appeared in the pond, showing Spirit's homeland, and sure enough, there's glimpses of Spirit and Rain, running with a yearling colt.

"Looks like it's that day then.", replied Dad as he and Mom walked up to us, and I realized with tears that I won't see them again. Mom hugged me tenderly, "Oh, darling, don't worry about us. We will be fine here. We love you, Toni, and yes, we will miss you.".

I sobbed softly, "But will we ever see each other again?". Dad squeezed my shoulder warmly, "Hey, we saw our family history through a TV, and Little Creek came here through time and worlds. We will see each other again, that's a fact.".

I chuckled weakly, hugging Dad, "You're right, Daddy.". I pulled back, smiling softly as Little Creek grasped my hand, "You're ready to go, Hopa?".

"If that means our horses and Sasha's ready to go as well.", I nodded with a grin. Sasha beamed brightly, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!". After some bittersweet goodbyes, we grasped the reins of our horses with Silverstream urging the twins to go first, and then we swam through the pond as the glow intensified, nearly blinding us for a minute.

After the glow vanished, and once we exited the pond, we all stood in amazement as we stared upon the mountains of Spirit's homeland. We made it...Little Creek's world...Home...


	12. Chapter 12

(Little Creek's P.O.V.) - August 5th, 1869 or Wasuton Wi, Anpetu Topa, Cinq (August, Thursday, 5)-

I paced in concern and worry, hearing my wife cry out in pain in our tipi, giving birth to our first child. I still can't believe it has been a year and a half since our arrival into the village. It took a week to trace the way from Spirit's homeland to the village after we had found ourselves there.

With the explanation of Toni and Sasha being my saviors from the wolf as I have seen their herd in danger, the village accepted them quite warmly, much to Sasha's joy as she made friends during the moving procession.

Once I had showed the inland island, the village quickly settled down at the Chief's approval and the proclamation of respecting boundaries with Spirit and his herd. And there, the village herd, to my surprise, made Oakheart and Silverstream the head stallion and mare.

I have seen Spirit Jr, the son of Rain and Spirit, and he was a near exact-alike of his father with his grandmother's blaze. He's quite taken with Midnight, much to Sasha's amusement and joy. And as for me and Toni, I was amazed when I saw her in a deerskin dress for the Sun Dance the first time, and she quite took to the lifestyle happily when the Chief permitted her to stay in her cowgirl clothes for her days with the scouting or hunting groups.

On other days, she's content in her deerskin dress and help out with food preparation, crafting, and teaching the little ones to ride the horses. She was so glad when she saw a bond between the twin fillies and the twin colts. I named them myself as Toni pointed out that she named Pepper and Daisy herself.

When Spirit let me get close to them once I explained my mission to name them, I saw that one of the colts has a inch advantage over his brother, so I called him Grant which means tall, and as for his brother, I saw he has a tendency to watch his feet when he runs. I knew he was the one who had the very close encounter with that cougar.

I called him Ikpataya (Careful), telling Spirit that the foal can choose the nickname of Pata or Taya, and after some horse speak between Spirit and the colt, and some gestures, the colt chose Taya. And there has never been a more peaceful interaction than my tribe and Spirit's herd.

But now, a while after umpaho (dawn), I am awaiting the birth of my daughter or son, and accompanying me in reassurance is Eagle's Wing and Fast River, who's watching me. **{Little Creek, you're making us dizzy! You know Wolf Woman is a stubborn and strong one, being that she's stuck with you forever..}**, spoke Eagle's Wing casually.

I sighed heavily, glancing at my best friends who looked at me with brotherly concern. I smiled weakly as I faintly recognized Toni's Lakota name. **{I know you're right. And she has help in my mother, Zonta, and my aunt. You remember how the winter was... Yes, the buffalo fur helped, but the snow was difficult..She was so worried about being sick as many hunters were...}**

I saw Fast River nod slowly. **{We were fortunate that no one died this winter. I never thought I'd see someone like Wolf Woman save a child with a medicine herb she only knew of in the mountains.}**

I sighed lightly as I remembered that week where Wachiwi was very sick. She is the little child who briefly interacted with Spirit in the movie. Toni was distressed, not wanting to lose such a innocent, wonderful child like her as she knew like all of us, children are very precious, so having some knowledge about herbs and how to make medicine from them thanks to Samuel, she traveled to the mountains, a couple months pregnant.

I went with her, of course, and we returned with much hope as we carried heaps of medicine herbs which she called by ginger, aspen, and astragalus. Wachiwi and many other people were cured instantly over a short few weeks. She immediately became the shaman's apprentice much to her shock, but once she saw the happiness of my people when I urged her to look, she accepted happily.

**{Yes, she certainly saved many people in this tribe, and now, they are awaiting to acknowledge our child as I am. She has a feeling that it's a boy, and I believe her greatly.} **I smiled stronger, proud of my wife as I have realized how much she has become one of this tribe, this village. Then, suddenly, to prove me further, a baby's cry pierced the morning air, and I turned around, staring at the covered door of the tipi, holding my breath.

I heard my mother call out in joy and delight. **{It's a boy!}** I laughed softly as I exhaled loudly from my held breath, hearing my best friends whoop in support and joy. I saw Sasha come out, 11 1/2 years old, and in her deerskin dress, smiling at me.

"Hey, bro. You got a heck of a looker in your son.", she replied lightly with a wink. I nodded, "How's she doing?".

Sasha chuckled wearily, "Tired, a tad stubborn, but she's great. The kid's being washed. Hold on, I'll check with your mother if you're able to come in.". She went back in, swiftly speaking Lakota to my mother, Morning Bird.

I heard my mother call out for me to come in, and I took a deep breath as I opened the door partially, seeing Toni resting upon a raised bed, holding our son in a nursing blanket as he is feeding from her. Toni looked up to see me with shining teal eyes, a loving and beaming smile on her face, "Come, Creek, your son's waiting to meet you.".

I walked over slowly, meeting a side glance with warm love from Mother, and I made it over to Toni's side, looking down to our son as he hiccuped lightly as he's being pulled back softly from the breast. His skin is a shade darker than mine, his eyes a dark blue, and his small mess of hair is a smooth black. He has Toni's nose and my mouth.

I whispered softly. **{Hello, my son.}** I heard Toni giggle softly, "He doesn't understand English or Lakota yet, my love.". I chuckled warmly, "Yes, but we will teach him quickly enough.".

Our son cooed softly as he tilted his head curiously at me, and I smiled softly, "May I have him, Hopa?". Toni smiled as she carefully handed our son into my arms, instinctively cradling him as he yawned lightly. "He had a big entrance into the world.", Toni chuckled lovingly.

"Have you found a English name for him?", I asked softly. Toni smiled softly as she tilted her head thoughtfully, "I've found to like the name Cyrus.". I spoke it repeatedly, and smiled softly, "Then from this day on, in towns and cities, he shall use his English name and last name; Cyrus Reyes.".

Toni smiled brightly, "Brilliant. Now, what do you think of naming him for our tribe?". I blinked in surprise, and glanced down at our son in my arms, snoozing deeply now. "I am undecided between two names.".

"Speak them in Lakota, please.", Toni spoke curiously. **{Nebi or Seke}** I spoke quietly. Toni blinked in surprise, "I remember that Seke means black. But what does Nebi mean?".

I smiled warmly, "Water. It means water. He has blue eyes, and the water is blue as it mirrors the sky.". Toni hummed softly, "Is there a Lakota name for blue?".

I nodded in affirmation. **{Hinto}** "It means blue.". Toni repeated it after me, "Hinto. Hmm, could we combine them?". I blinked in surprise at that. "I..don't know...We may have to speak with the shaman or chief.". I looked up to look at Mother and Sasha who's having their little conversation, and Sasha caught my eyes, gesturing to Mother.

Sasha encouraged Mother to look over at me, and I spoke to her in Lakota to get the shaman and chief to settle upon the matter of our son's name. With a hint of confusion amidst curiosity, she agreed and left the tipi to get the chief and shaman.

After a while upon entering, the chief and shaman gave permission for our son to be Hinto Nebi (Blue Water), and our son seemed to agree with that by giving out a gurgling coo, much to Toni and I's amusement and joy.

And of course, Sasha's all too happy being a big sister to Blue Water, and there's sounds of neighing from the tribe herd and Spirit's trumpeting call. This is a good day to be free and thriving, and I can't wait to see what awaits Blue Water or Sasha in the future.


End file.
